


Alpha And Omega

by SuperClark_BatBruce



Series: Alternative Universes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Art appreciation, Blood, Earth, Hurt/Comfort, Krypton, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperClark_BatBruce/pseuds/SuperClark_BatBruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arranged marriage between Alpha Kal-el of Krypton and Omega Bruce Wayne of Earth. It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha And Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by sonxfkrypton and doyoubleedxyouwill on tumblr.... We'll let you know when there's smut... prolly not going to be for a while. :)
> 
> Please note that this is an RP! Sonxfkrypton is writing Kal and doyoubleedxyouwill is writing for Bruce, there's a "-" between each section to delineate the break. :) Hopefully I got 'em all! 
> 
> Because it's an RP and not an attempt at a narrative story, it may be confusing to read as we like to react to what the other as written before adding in new stuff to continue the plot :) Thank you for your understanding! We still hope you enjoy it! :D

Kal-El of Krypton was nervous. He didn’t want to project it, but in the privacy of the meeting hall at the Kryptonian Embassy, he paced. He had never been one for politics. Like his father, he one day hope to be one of the leading scientists on Krypton, but his mother’s career changed everything. He supposed it was her sway with the High Council that made him eligible for this at all.

For years, Krypton had been in talks with the far-off planet of Earth. While Earthlings were after political allies a chance to jump-start their intergalactic trade routes, Kryptonians were looking to save their dying race. Their breeding pool rapidly dwindling, and ever generation depended on cloning more and more, more desperate means for survival. In the face of tragedy, they looked to the stars.

The culmination of their talks lead to this moment. Kal was selected for a marriage with one from a prominent Earth family. Political bindings were not unheard of. Had it just been that, he’d have been more prepared, but he couldn’t be for this.

Unlike back home, there was a clear divide between the dynamics on Earth. Every politician he’d met had been an alpha, each one of them so eager to show off their class, just a second away from baring their fangs and flashing their eyes at him. How his cousin, Kara, managed to play her role as ambassador in the face of such pigheadedness, when she was a beta, was beyond him. Kal suspected they were granted leeway, as foreigners. They probably treated their own in far worse.

Which was what made him nervous.

His Mate was an omega. On Krypton that wouldn’t be a problem. Yet on Earth, he was forced to imagine a cowed, beaten man, who through no fault of his own was forced into ignorance and subservience. Less a companion and more of a glorified pet that he’d have to spend the rest of his life with. Kal was tired already.

-

At the ripe age of 21, Bruce had been prepared for this official moment since the day of his birth. He had been prepared for the unofficial endeavour for ten years. Somehow, he felt unprepared for both. 

It was a recessive gene in his beta mother, it was found, that had caused his omegahood, and although his father was disappointed Bruce wouldn’t be taking the helm of his Gotham empire, he made the best of what he had. A lot of political clout could be gained with a proper match, as everyone knew. 

The best omega schools in the city and a private 24hr beta body guard/omega protocol instructor, Alfred Pennyworth, as his companion, Bruce wanted for nothing. It was Alfred who had made sure to teach Bruce as much independence as he could, to resist the complete brainwashing of the omega schools, to not resign himself to a life of breeding no matter how opulent that life would be. Alfred would have been considered a liberal-minded beta but certainly not as extreme as some groups. Groups who had their eyes and ears deep within the political alpha elites. 

When Bruce was only eight, his parents were murder in front of him by the League of Shadows - an underground omega-freedom fighter organization. The story had been a news sensation, blow way up as a means to vilify omega insurgents and glorify the alpha oppressors into sympathetic characters. The politicians and the media used Bruce mercilessly as a pawn in the political games and it really was only a matter of time before they used him in other ways.

What they didn’t know was that this was part of the League’s plan.

Earth had been wanting an easy in into intergalactic trade for decades. Somehow, the planet’s salt water was almost unheard of in the rest of the galaxy and even though the world leaders were eager for trade in superior technologies and extremely rare elements, the rest of the galaxy was rightly wary of the young race with backwards, international politics and horrid omega rights records. Making an alliance with another, genetically compatible, _respectable_ race, the Kryptonians, was the best way to overcome the rest of the galaxy’s hesitance. If they could show that they were changing their ways (without actually having to change their ways) by betrothing one of their elite to a prominent Kryptonian family they would be able to start trade before the first pup was even born. Bruce, now at the tender age of 12 and still an exploited media darling, was just their ticket, groomed for years already to be the alpha’s pawn at the invisible behest of the League.

The League had a counter-plan to the alphas to have the Bruce be a League member himself. Bruce Wayne of the Gotham City Waynes, the sympathetic orphan boy who’s story was crafted by the alphas such that he was going above and beyond his own personal heartache and tragedy for the good of the Earth found his omega training had shift accordingly. Much more formalized, much stricter, making Alfred’s job that much more harder.

The League made sure to add their own training, recruiting Alfred to help, gently pushing the beta to increase his safeguards against the more rigid training the alpha’s provided. History, politics, the nature of the League, all these lessons came clandestinely through many different teachers in many different places and by the end of it, Bruce’s head felt like it was going to explode. 

Three different messages from three different groups/people and no one had asked Bruce what he wanted in all the years he’d been doing this. 

Today, however, was the day Bruce would meet his future mate. He had been doing a lot of thinking about what the alphas, the League, and Alfred wanted him to do. He knew deep down that he couldn’t just submit like the alpha’s wanted. His sharp mind, cultivated and nurtured by Alfred, wouldn’t allow it. But he also couldn’t do what the League wanted either. Their instruction over the past year or so had been increasingly extreme, they wanted him to kill the alpha that he was paired with to start an uprising, to signal to the other Earth omega’s that if the ideal omega could stand up to his training and take his rights where they weren’t given, other omegas would do the same. They wanted bloodshed and Bruce’s sense of justice, though he was empathetic to the plight of his fellow omegas, did not allow him to use needless violence against alphas and betas like the League wanted. 

Alfred, bless him, was trying to give him a more balanced view but even that wasn’t ideal in Bruce’s mind. He had to figure this out on his own, hopefully with the help of whoever it was that he was being given to. Hopefully they would be reasonable.

Bruce had no idea what to expect, he’d been surrounded by arrogant, elitist alphas his entire life, even the few League alphas were virtually insufferable, and the thought of a kind alpha who thought of him as equal was foreign to him. It made him extremely nervous. What if Kryptonian alphas were just as bad as Earthling alphas? What if he couldn’t get the man to help? What if all of this hope in his heart was going to break him? 

Terrifying.

The plan had always been to follow the official protocols until it could be determined whether his mate-to-be could be trusted and it was something of a comfort to know what was expected of him even though Bruce didn’t know how it would be received. Taking in a deep breath, he followed the ambassador into the hall, eyes down. He wanted to look up as they entered the room, to see the Kryptonian, but he wouldn’t dare until the ambassador had left and he was given permission. 

“Alpha Kal-el of Krypton,” the abassador’s nasally voice sounded terribly pompous as he used the official titles, “Please allow me the absolute pleasure of giving you the first meeting with your future mate, omega Bruce Wayne of Earth.” an overdone flourish of a bow before the ambassador backed out of the room and closed the door, leaving Bruce alone.

_Protocols!_  

Bruce cleared his throat quietly and bowed his head down and to the side slightly to show deference to Kal, making sure to keep his posture relaxed to show off his supple, slightly more muscular that the typical omega’s form. The scent in the air was sweet somehow, like nothing he had ever smelled before and the urge to look up grew ever stronger as his heart started to beat faster.

-

Kal nodded politely at the ambassador, his smile stapled on his face at the corners. This was the moment he’d been waiting for ever since his wedding to the last scion of the Wayne family had been announced. He’d gathered everything he could about the human, but their records seemed terribly vague, if not disheartening. His parents’ tragedy had shaped the man’s story, and it seemed Gotham was determined to report on how it spiraled.

There was one thing his research hadn’t prepared him for. The omega was gorgeous. 

His posture was easy to note, a quiet show of instinctive submission that felt almost obscene in such a public place. Broad shoulders were carefully slumped, and Kal couldn’t help but notice the long curve of his throat, dipping under his collar. Kal was still, taking in the other man’s thick dark curls, his strong bone structure, and the aristocratic curve of his nose. And that, that wasn’t fair. 

He’d spent months on Krypton preparing for the trip to Earth, studying different etiquette and culture customs on how to communicate with the same focus he gave his best work. Kal knew what to do now, knew how to demand submission the way a local alpha would, but his mate wouldn’t even look at him.

“Would it bother you to call me Kal?” He asked instead, taking a step closer. He spoke in perfect English, the clipped lilt of his accent barely detectable. “I’m afraid I’m not used to these titles.”

-

The request was unexpected and Bruce lost his composure for a fraction of a second. In that fraction of a second quite a few things happened. First, Bruce’s eyes flicked up, locking on to his alpha’s eyes before dropping and then, inexplicably, drawn back to the vivid blue as his lips parted in shock. The alpha was magnificently handsome. 

Tall, strong, face like a marble sculpture and one other thing he wasn’t ready for. His expression was _kind_.

The scent of him grew stronger when he stepped forward and Bruce quickly dropped his gaze again, his cheeks pinking a little at his own slip up. The titles made Kal uneasy and the thought of any awkwardness because of Bruce made his stomach drop suddenly. 

“K-… Kal…” Bruce dipped his head slightly and steeled himself to look back up, figuring if the titles were unfamiliar the orthodox etiquette would be as well. Maybe this would work. Maybe Kal would be willing to help, maybe the reports about Kryptonian equality weren’t overstated. He was having a bit of trouble thinking straight at the possibilities as well as Kal’s overwhelming _scent_ that Bruce couldn’t place.

-

Kal knew that Kryptonian was a complicated language to understand, by human standards. The play between language purpose and formality tenses made it difficult for anyone who wasn’t accustomed to it, but he’d been reassured that his name was relatively simple to pronounce. It took himself a second to understand that Bruce expected to be hurt.

A wave of revulsion washed over him, his iron-clad determination and sense of responsibility be damned. Everything he’d loathed about a union with such a backwater planet came rushing through, ready to spill behind his tongue. It took a monumental effort to keep them still, and Kal slowly unclenched his fists. The Earth’s yellow sun gave him strength he couldn’t imagine. It had taken weeks of training before he was allowed to meet any human dignitaries.

Just as carefully, he managed a friendly smile, pinched at the corners but careful. This wasn’t his mate’s fault. Even so, he had half the mind to break the marriage off now, just so he’d never have to deal with such bizarre cruelty again.

“That’s right. You say it better than most. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne.” He asked, and held out his hand to shake Bruce’s. It was a blatant misstep in etiquette, something better suited for meeting another alpha or beta. An equal. Whether or not he’d break this charade depended all on his mate. “And would you mind if we sit?”

-

The sweet scent changed, something acrid added into the mix somehow and Bruce’s eyes widened a bit as he watched the shift in Kal’s expression. The alpha was… disgusted? Angry? It horrified Bruce at a cellular level and his breath caught in his throat as he only just caught himself from dropping to his knees to beg forgiveness for whatever he’d done. Had he mispronounced Kal’s name? 

Just as suddenly as the sharp scent had appeared, it seemed to dissipate, replaced by a neutral, almost expectant, smell that was paired with words of approval and greeting… and a proffered hand to shake as if they were equal. Bruce looked at the hand for a split second, not sure what to do, knowing it was against protocols but not wanting to offend Kal or lose the approval he had just won for pronouncing his name correctly.

Slowly and reluctantly, Bruce reached out to take Kal’s hand, the heat of his skin causing the omega to shiver despite himself. This was certainly not what he had trained for but he didn’t want to disappoint Kal and he smiled nervously up at him. 

“This…” he shook his head lightly, his smile still nervous but apologetic as well, “Please call me Bruce… if you like……” he had trouble pulling his hand away after the timid sort of squeeze he gave but he knew he had to be brave as he looked towards the chairs and the couches that were available to them, “I am… I am honoured by your… honour….” the words felt wrong on his tongue as he bowed and made a graceful, fluid gesture towards the seats, “I will follow you, Alph-… I will follow you, _Kal_ …” He couldn’t _not_ say the words, it was too ingrained, an omega was required to follow their alpha, no matter if it was sitting or mating or going out on the town or whatever else could be imagined.

-

Just like that, Kal’s little show of daring felt like a too cruel trick. No matter what happened between them, he didn’t want to be the one responsible for Bruce’s discomfort. There was so much more to the man that he would never know. Was Bruce a simple man with traditional wants and needs? Did he secretly detest the idea of being with an alien? Kal would never know, and feared to ask, est he force his mate to give out a truth he wasn’t ready to confess to. 

“You can call me by title if you prefer. It won’t trouble me,” he lied, trying to hide his disappointment behind a smile, as he took Bruce’s hand in his, gently running his fingers along the inside of his wrist. A sign of union, affection. Then he brought his hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it, like he’d seen the dashing heroes in human stories do. It might be too presumptuous, but Kal had been optimistic going into this. If not love, he hoped he’d grow to respect and cherish his betrothed. His personal wants would never come before Krypton’s safety. Now he just, didn’t want to hurt Bruce.

He pulled away slowly, before making his way to the couch, giving Bruce the option to sit as far away from him as possible. Yet it gave him the chance to observe the omega, and Kal was openly impressed by his liquid agility. Despite his timid air, every movement he made was a show of infinite control. Yet he still couldn’t look him in the eye.

“You’re going to have to tell me all about how you spend your days on Earth. They’ve had me cooped up for days, going through holofeeds. I haven’t studied this much in ears.” He said, and that was only partially true. Most of his studies had revolved around controlling his new-found powers. Apparently Kal had a habit of floating.

-

Such a tiny caress packed full of so much meaning it too all of Bruce’s self-control to stop himself from dropping to the ground, this time to present himself and beg for Kal’s knot instead of forgiveness. The kiss to his knuckles? It flushed Bruce’s cheeks even darker and his pupils dilated He shivered again when Kal turned away, watching him move to the couch. Every step seemed to be hiding coiled power, true strength that was diametrically opposed to the overstuffed pretension of human alphas. 

He took in a deep breath to steady himself, inadvertently breathing in the alphas scent long and deep. If he wasn’t careful he was going to trigger a god damn heat in himself and mess everything up. He needed to control himself. Now.

Finally able to steel himself, Bruce moved to the couch and sat a respectable distance away from Kal (fighting the urge to sit in his lap) and smiled lightly. This was much easier, Learn about each other, stop focusing on Kal’s scent and looks, and figure him out so he could get the help he and his fellow omega’s needed.

“Cooped up?” he repeated quietly with a frown and a small shake to his head, “That’s terrible… we’ve got today to ourselves with my chaperone Alfred and I would like to show you some of Earth’s, or.. well, _humanity’s_ beauty in that time.” It was the most he had spoken in some time, but with Kal it seemed to come easier the more he did it, the longer he was in the alpha’s presence. He shifted himself a little closer to Kal, leaving only about a foot of space between them, “I know our.. reputation isn’t very…” _be diplomatic, Bruce!_  “It isn’t _ideal_ , but we have much history and art and charm that may not be in the intergalactic reports.”

-

_We think you’re monsters._ Kal didn’t say. There was no reason in antagonizing the other man, not when he was finally nearing him, his scent colored with the sharpest spice. Subtle and distinct with the faintest promise of sweetness, like the morning dew of Spring. He was dawn towards his mate, turning towards him, and this close he could see the shadows his long lashes cast on his cheek when he blinked. He was struck by the startling allure of that smile, framed by the warm rose that sweetened Bruce’s sharp cheekbones, and now that he’d seen it, Kal couldn’t help but want to see it again. Kal was careful of keeping his distance, but Rao, he didn’t want to.

“What do you like?” He asked honestly, perhaps too honestly. “I’d like to know the man who’s going to be my mate better, and Earth, really, if this is to be my new home. I’m sure Earth has a lot to offer. I want to see it all.” He had to hope. Bratty outbursts had no place here, not in front of Bruce. 

Kal had his time to make his peace with this arrangement.

-

“I…” Bruce stopped and his eyes drifted a little away from Kal as he thought. What _did_ he like? He knew what he had been taught, how to discern between the different art periods, musical genres, all facets of culture available to impress the Kryptonians. He knew all this but what did he _like?_  It wasn’t something he had thought about much but Alfred had asked him a few times and managed to get an actual opinion out of Bruce. He let out a breath and gave a curt nod to give himself permission to speak, to give an opinion on things, “I like… a lot of things, really, uhm… I like stories? Either novels or plays or movies sometimes… I don’t really like war stories but I like stories that have some truth in them? Historically.. some moment when humanity had to make a collective choice about something or… some inspiring moment came to be… does… does Krypton have similar things? Stories, I mean?”

Once he’d gotten going it had been hard to temper his excitement, to rein himself in to make sure that he didn’t talk to much so that he could learn about Kal as well. There were so many things that came to him as he’d spoken and even now when he’d asked Kal about Krypton, more and more things popped up that he really enjoyed doing. He had to be patient.

-

“Non-fictions then. Would you call yourself a historian?” Kal said, lighting up, and quietly making note of that. He’d watched emotions play over the other man’s face, catching disquiet and unease, but it all paled once Bruce found his rhythm. Kal couldn’t be certain, given his limited knowledge of English. Mastery of the language din’t always translate well when colloquial conversations were concerned, but it almost sounded like Bruce wasn’t used to speaking freely. It bothered him. 

His lips quirked, and once again, he had to temper the urge to reach out. “Krypton has her own tales and legends. But that reminds me -” 

He paused, slipping a hand into his pocket before holding out a small, silver disk, shaped as an octagon. “I meant to give this to you sooner. It’s a holovid of - of well, my home,” he confessed, sheepishly. “I just. I don’t think I was as prepared to meet you as I thought I was.”

He was far too earnest for his own good, sending a shamelessly hopeful look towards Bruce before turning back to the device. Sliding his finger along the corner to activate it. It happened seamlessly. One moment they were in a private room at the Kryptonian Embassy, the next they were in a field of wild flowers, just outside the quiet apartment complex Kal called home. 

“Or I suppose, my old home. Earth is home now.” A hint of remorse dipped into his voice, but he handed the holovid to Bruce. Slowly, he took the omega’s hand, meaning to show him where the controls were. He just… didn’t.

-

When Kal smiled at him so openly, Bruce couldn’t help smiling genuinely back, his own face brightening at the tacit approval. His voice failed him but he managed a small nod, a historian was pretty accurate, really. He fully believed that if one didn’t know and understand the past, it would be repeated and he wanted society to _move forward_ not just stay stuck in antiquated ideals.

He had also never wanted to hear tales and legends as badly as he had in that moment… but only if they were told to him by Kal. When the alpha shifted topics, Bruce inched himself closer as surreptitiously as he could, looking at the thing in his hand intently.

Bruce couldn’t help startling slightly, shoving himself in against Kal’s side unconsciously seeking out something real to ground himself, when the room disappeared and he saw a field of flowers. He let out a small breath as Kal’s hand took his own, relaxing substantially at the contact.

There was sadness in Kal’s tone and Bruce looked at him with concern. “It must be difficult for you… to leave such beauty, such familiarity…” he shook his head lightly and gently placed his other hand over Kal’s to try and comfort him, “I promise you, Kal,” the name came easily out of his mouth with no hesitation, “I will help you as much as I possibly can… I will learn more of Krypton and… and I will try to replicate it here for you…” looking around at the beautiful scene, Bruce sighed quietly, “It’s very beautiful… where is this?” maybe he could bring out some happiness if he could get Kal talking of this important place. It had to be important for him to bring it for Bruce to see.

-

The alpha had forgotten that this technology might not have been readily available to most users. despite how the governments of Earth had access to it. Holovids were considered a basic tool, one Krypton had shared freely. Kal was quick to apologize, and never once did he worry that he was apologizing to an omega. “Oh, I’m sorry. It slipped my mind. The projectors can take some getting used to.”

What he wasn’t quick to do was let Bruce go. In fact, he didn’t think he was going to do it any time soon. The other man was warm and comfortable against him, their hips bumping. His nerves prickled every where they touched, and Kal surprised _himself_ by how he managed to keep his hands steady. 

“This used to be my backyard. My garden. I’m a - I think the word is geneticist.” Kal said, gesturing to the building in the distance. It was more humble than his parents home, as the current heads of the House of El, but it was comfortable. They were surrounded by row after row of bright blue plants, with thick leaves that bunched together like flower petals and heavy purple roots, underneath Krypton’s red sky. Had they been in the same research field, he’d have gone into just why that term didn’t quite encompass his work, but Kal wasn’t a _dick._  At least, not people he’d just met.

“I collected pictures before I left, of some of the places that are important to me. Here, you can move…” With tenderness, he showed Bruce how to manipulate the holovid to shift from scene to scene and to maximize images, their fingers twined together. Their elbows knocked. Kal didn’t move away.

“I don’t think anything can replicate Krypton,” Kal said sincerely. “But I’m willing to learn to love my new home.”

It would help to have Bruce by his side, Bruce who called him _Kal,_ not Alpha. There was no way he couldn’t smile at that. “Come on, give it a try.”

-

Bruce had never seen the likes of the holovid before and if it was something that Krypton had shared with human’s, the omegas certainly hadn’t been given access to it. The alphas probably thought it would give them too much freedom. That thought angered Bruce but not enough to catch that Kal _apologized_. To _him_. 

It left him speechless for a moment, glad that they were facing the same way so Kal couldn’t see the thrilled blush on his face. Kal _was_ different. There was no way in hell a human alpha would apologize to an omega. No way, no how. Despite himself, Bruce smiled.

The smiled faltered as he concentrated on Kal’s instructions, looking up from the holovid each time the scene changed, eyes wide and impressed, and he looked at the alpha in amazement when he was given permission to play with it. 

He immediately went back to the first scene and zoomed in on one of the flowers, leaning forward to examine it carefully, brow furrowed in focus. “Hm…” he turned back to Kal and looked him dead in the closest eye for a solid three seconds, “No…” he breathed out quietly as he turned back to the flower and then back to Kal, “No, your eyes are definitely brighter blue… I’ve never see-…”

Bruce’s thought was cut off by the sound of a door and he looked around in confusion before he saw Alfred in the field a few feet away. “Bruce.” There was a sharpness to his tone that conveyed disapproval but Bruce froze, not even breathing as Alfred’s attention turned to Kal, “Alpha Kal-el…” he addressed with a small bow, appropriate for a beta introduction, “Please forgive me my tardiness, I had to make some last minute preparations for our day today. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce’s chaperone and body guard.” it was subtle, but Alfred’s eyes dropped quickly to the men’s hands, still involved in each other, before back up to the alpha’s eyes, he couldn’t come right out and say ‘don’t touch Bruce’ unless the omega’s honour was imminently at stake but he could imply the shit out of it.

-

“Bruce.” Kal started, a warm blush working its way across his cheeks, and spreading down his chest. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to admonish the omega or encourage him, but he needed to get his stomach to stop somersaulting before he did anything else.

The interruption was jarring. For a second, he could have almost convinced himself that he was back home on Krypton, even with the couch beneath them and the steady whirr of the air conditioning system above them. Bruce’s guardian ruined the illusion. 

Kal greeted him with a smile, but the expression sharpened on his features when he noted the other man’s displeasure, and all too soon, he wanted to put himself between Bruce and what he perceived as a threat. In his eyes, their conversation had been harmless, but there was too much of a chance that they’d breached protocol in some way. This backwards society would probably have Bruce shoulder all the blame for it.

The walls shimmered as the holovid deactivated, and it lay dormant in Bruce’s hands. 

Kal rose to his feet in a single motion, easily maneuvering to keep Bruce out of the other man’s line of sight, before returning the gesture with a pointed nod. Everything in his stance screamed of tradition and well-practiced etiquette, so different from when he first greeted his mate. “Its a pleasure to meet you. I didn’t realize it was so late. _I_ was just showing Bruce images from my home world.”

He guessed, accurately, that people would have a harder time holding him at fault than they would Bruce. It was safer by far for him to assume responsibility.

-

Bruce’s hand closed tightly around the holovid when it deactivated, his eyes dropping to the floor as Kal stood to greet Alfred. His mind was racing, cataloguing all of the oversteps he had taken, all of the breaches of protocol, all of the… he hazarded a glance up at Kal as he replied to Alfred and his mouth dropped open for a fraction of a second before he closed it quickly. 

His posture, his tone, everything oozed proper Alpha rules of conduct and Bruce realized that Kal knew exactly how a human alpha was meant to act around an omega. He knew and he’d purposefully not done it. Had he been testing him or teasing him? If he was testing him, to what end? Teasing, why? Malice? It confused everything and now Bruce had more to dig through to get at the truth.

Alfred had started apologizing and placating, giving Kal the itinerary for the day as well as giving Bruce time to think.

Not only was Kal well-versed in the customs but he was physically blocking Bruce, keeping him safe from Alfred’s gaze and blame. That had to mean something as well, didn’t it? And the way he’d said Bruce’s name just before Alfred came barging in, the blush on his cheeks. It had been… so genuine and flustered. There hadn’t been any ill-will there. None at all.

“Bruce… _Bruce_ ….” Alfred’s voice broke through the fog of his concentration and his head snapped up, hand instinctively tightening around the holovid. He didn’t want to get rid of it, ever, but he still had to keep to his own protocols to keep everyone safe and he stood quickly, just behind Kal and apologized under his breath for not paying attention. “It’s fine, Bruce, I’m going to drive the car around, bring Alpha Kal-el to the front of the embassy in five minutes, yes?”

“Yes, of course, thank you, Beta Alfred…” the reply was rote and he bowed as Alfred left the room, his hand still holding the holovid clutched tight to his chest.

-

“Thank you Mr. Pennyworth.” Kal replied smoothly, watching the beta until he closed the door behind him. He exhaled slowly, a careful, modulated gesture that he wanted to minimize as much as possible. There was no way of telling if he’d managed to keep Bruce from any sort of punishment, but the beta had seemed polite enough. Of course, on this planet, most people would be when they dealt with Kal.

Still, the alpha regretted how he’d been taken by surprise. This opened up the grim possibility of his mate retreating into his shell, and Kal was loathe to lose the man he’d just met. Now that he’d seen it, there was no way he could forget the wide-eyed wonder he’d seen on Bruce’s face when Krypton had filled his eyes. An uneasy silence had fallen between them, filling the spaces that they had almost claimed as their own. It widened the distance between them, twisting it into something uncomfortable and awkward.

Kal was the first to break the silence.

“Keep it.” He said, referring to the silver device in Bruce’s hand, and his voice lost its commanding timber. He didn’t need to be Alpha Kal-El. He just wanted to be Kal. He turned towards his mate, managing a smile that felt far shyer than an alpha was probably allowed. “It’s a gift.”

-

Everything felt different and Bruce hated it. He hated it more than anything and he desperately tried to think of something to bring it back to how it had been before Alfred had ruined it. He didn’t know _how_. 

He looked up in surprise when Kal finally spoke to him, blinking at him before unclenching his fist and holding out the disk to look at, indents in his palm and fingers from the corners pressing in hard against the skin. “A gift…” Bruce repeated quietly, swallowing thickly before licking his lips and smiling up at Kal. The shyness seemed so appropriate on Kal’s face but also strange on an alpha and Bruce chuckled quietly at the contradiction. He would give Kal a contradiction in return.

With a formal bow, Bruce raised his hands, cupping the disk, up a few inches to acknowledge the gift, “Thank you, my alpha…” he murmured gratefully, everything completely on the up-and-up, following the conventions to a T. 

Right up until Bruce looked up into Kal’s eyes, smiling lightly as he reached out his free hand to rest gently on the alpha’s forearm. The touch was forbidden as was the eye contact but Bruce was sure that it would be welcomed.

-

Kal’s eyes widened in surprise, quietly acknowledging the breech in protocol, and the smile that followed just came too easily. Bruce had a habit of bringing it out of him, time and time again. He gently pried Bruce’s fingers off of his arm, before tangling them in his own. The gesture was a telling way of acknowledging an alpha’s bond over an omega, but Kal squeezed his mate’s hand with infinite care before they headed out of the room together.

This was going to be their little secret.


	2. Exhibits On Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kal and Bruce go to a museum and skirt around the issue of trying to figure each other out and The League makes contact with Bruce in an unideal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonxfkrypton and doyoubleedxyouwill on tumblr! :D Thanks for the comments so far <3 Bit of blood in this one but not too bad, don't worry <3

The car ride to the museum was quite formal, Kal and Bruce sitting in the back, the entire seat between them, listening to Alfred’s tidbits of information about Gotham’s architecture and history. Bruce listened politely but made sure to watch Kal’s reactions to things, making note of what he seemed interested in, what he asked questions about, what Bruce would need to learn more about to make sure he could carry his end of a conversation. A few blocks from the museum, Alfred switched gears, physically and metaphorically, slowing down a bit and giving them some preparatory instructions on what to expect at the entrance. 

Since it was their first official outing together, the press would be there and every word, gesture, and expression would be analyzed to death by the pundits and the internet. This was no time for impropriety and the beta made sure to press that point, causing Bruce to straighten a little while his chin dropped in shame at being caught at the embassy. He would make sure that he acted completely properly now, to do humanity proud. 

“I’ll field the questions for you Alpha Kal-el, please do not worry about the reporters and simply follow security into the museum. I will join you as soon as humanly possible to start the tour.” In that moment, as with many moments in his life, Bruce was glad to have Alfred and his unflappable decorum to fall back on.

The throng of reporters swarmed the car, buzzing like predatory bees and Bruce smiled demurely out the window before turning to Kal, ready to follow him out of into the throng. Alfred exited first and shooed the people back so he could open the door with a protracted bow, waiting for both Kal and Bruce to exit.

Bruce stood directly behind Kal, just to his left, with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of himself, his shoulder and arm just barely touching the alpha’s back as a barrage of questions were thrown their way.

“Alpha Kal-el! Alpha Kal-el! How do you like Earth? Is it what you expected? Are you pleased with Omega Bruce? Do you have any other plans for today? What are your impressions of Gotham? Are you excited for this new chapter of your life? What is it like on Krypton? Is Omega Bruce acceptable?” 

It didn’t stop until Alfred stepped in with his hands raised and a wide smile, “Alpha Kal-el will be happy to answer any and all questions that are submitted through the official Kryptonian Embassy website, please, do allow them to pass so they might enjoy the museum.” As the beta spoke, museum security came out and split the crowd, making a clear pathway to the front door for them to take.

-

Kal had done his best to focus during their drive, but it was impossible to keep his focus from wandering as they passed through unfamiliar streets. They may have been filled with people who looked exactly like Kryptonians, but that was where the similarities started and ended. Everything from the asphalt to the sky was different, and Kal had so many questions about fashion and architecture, about the food he saw and vehicles that lined the streets. They were all questions he wasn’t sure he could ask, not around other humans, and especially not around humans he was supposed to be trying to impress.

It was the most exciting adventure he’d ever been on. He could count the number of times he’d been off-wold, but nothing ever felt as monumental as this. It left his nerves chafed, and made his bones feel lighter, all the signs Clark was beginning to recognize as his need to take flight. It was also more isolating than he had ever been prepared for.

It only got worse as they exited the car. In a sea of paparazzi, he stood out like a sore thumb. A tall man with broad shoulders and draped in traditional Kryptonian formal wear, he stood about a head taller than everyone else, but he was still careful about parting the crowds, lest he send all of them flying. The entire time, he kept his hand around Bruce’s wrist, his grasp on human tradition classical,but no sooner had Alfred made his warnings, did he stop on the steps to speak directly to a young woman with thick curls. “I will say that I’m grateful for Earths hospitality, and consider myself very fortunate to have such a wonderful mate.”

His smile was warm. He never would’ve made it as a politician.

There were too many eyes inside the museum. They were given a wide breadth, but Kal noticed the staff that turned to stare, when they weren’t trying to convince other museum goers to do the same. It was a lovely building, and Earth’s history was rich, but it lacked the honesty of the streets. 

“Show me your favorite exhibit,” he said, tone nonchalantly imperious, but he smiled for just Bruce to see. It was an ongoing challenge to know what he was allowed to say.

-

Kal’s hand on Bruce’s wrist was infinitely comforting and it allowed him to relax despite the chaos they were walking through. Bruce easily kept himself from smiling too brightly when Kal stopped to speak to the reporter, stealing a quick glance at Alfred and recognizing the restrained stress in the tension around his eyes at being disobeyed. Not that he would ever say anything out loud about what the alpha did. 

He did let out a small breath when they got into the sanctuary of the museum and allowed himself the pleasure of taking in the grandeur of the space, excited to see the exhibits. Bruce was a little wary of the ongoing ogling but he knew that Alfred would keep them unmolested as they made their way through the first initial showcases. He made sure to note any interesting stories about the art and artefacts that he was aware of, keeping his voice low, for Kal only.

When Kal spoke at the end of the first floor, Bruce looked up and caught the smile, only just managing to keep his own at bay with a small nod to satisfy any peeping toms in the area. “Of course, Alpha Kal, it’s on the third floor, the… it’s the collaborative art room…” he hesitated but took in a deep breath to reinvigorate his strength, Kal would want to know why it was his favourite, “Citizens, _any_ citizen, is able to go into the room and add their own artwork to the walls, each small piece adds to the collective chaos and it’s.. amazing at the beauty that manifests out of it…” 

Would Kal understand that it was the levelling of the field that appealed to Bruce? That the room represented a greater truth that all humans, whether they were alpha, beta, or omega, had something wonderful and important to contribute that no other person could duplicate? Bruce hoped so as they made their way up, Alfred trailing behind, he hoped that it would help Kal to understand that Bruce was interested in something more.

-

The room was breathtaking. The art itself came from a thousand different backgrounds and a thousand more styles, coming together to create a jolting discordance of style that had been carefully spaced out to draw in an audience’s attention rather than numb them to it. It was the only room in the building where an omega’s work was proudly displayed.

Kal had to wonder if he was reading too much into such a seemingly harmless statement. He had an overly romantic tendency of giving far too much weight to the actions of someone he was attracted to, and with Bruce, he was already hopelessly charmed. Yet, he thought he was safe in his assumption. He was quickly learning that Bruce was a man who could say many things at once.

“I love it here.” He said, with meaning, his thumb pressing into the inside of Bruce’s risk, daring to meet Bruce’s eye. Then he slipped back to safer grounds, even as Bruce’s hand remained warm tucked against his palm. “Have you submitted anything,” he asked, bringing light to his search. He’d been dutifully looking at each artist’s name, but any one of them could have been an alias.

The mishap in protocol lasted only for a moment, almost too quick for anyone to notice, before Kal had looked away, but Alfred wasn’t their only observer today. 

-

The encouragement to look up made Bruce’s heart skip a beat as he complied, seeing so much emotion behind Kal’s expression. His hope increased exponentially that the alpha understood and he risked a tiny squeeze to Kal’s hand that could have been nothing more than a little twitch but was so much more. 

“Oh…” Bruce chuckled quietly and shook his head, keeping his expression sufficiently timid, “No, not me…” he took a small step forward, bringing himself a little closer to Kal’s back and reached out his free hand towards an abstract print in pale pastels with cut out paper built up to give the piece three-dimensions. He didn’t actually touch the print but he let his fingers follow the curve of a particularly sumptuous line that reminded him of the profile of a pregnant omega’s torso, “Nothing I could do would…” he cut himself off and dropped his hand, letting out a quiet chuckle, “Well, it’s enough to be here and experience this…”

With a shy smile, he let his gaze sweep the room, taking in familiar pieces and skipping over the far door where a figure was standing in the door. It took Bruce a moment to recognize the man as a League of Shadows beta, one who had given Bruce a lesson at the museum about the superiority of omegas by teaching him of all the alpha artists in the place who were, in fact, omegas. Some of the greats were omega: Leonardo, Frieda Kahlo, and Edmonia Lewis among others. The man, who’s name Bruce didn’t know, gave him a sour expression and Bruce tensed up, quickly looking back at the wall in front of him, trying not to panic.

“Per-… Perhaps we should go to the m-modern arts section? There are quite beautiful paintings from contemporary Alphas there…” Bruce tried to hide the waver in his voice but he wasn’t quite successful, fortunately Alfred was far enough away not to notice.

-

“Well, that’s okay. I’m not much of an artist either. I can draw stick figures.” Kal joked with an easy smile that almost felt too sincere for the image they were trying to maintain. The abrupt change startled him. His expression didn’t shift, but it was a precise effort. He was worried that something had made Bruce uncomfortable, and all that mattered was getting him away. 

Once they reached the modern arts section on the floor above them, a floor attendant offered Kal a tour, but Bruce asked to excuse himself. It was enough to keep the Kryptonian and Bruce’s handler distracted.

No sooner had the door swung to close behind Bruce did someone slip after him, stilling its momentum with a careful hand. When it closed behind him, the beta made sure it was locked. Even in civilian garb, there was a graceful, imperial air the bearded assassin who went by Mazone. He would never be as high-ranking as the omegas within the League, but his loyalty would never be questioned.

“The Great One requires a status update.” He said, voice gruff and slightly nasal, as he fixed Bruce with a stern, unflinching gaze. Almost like he could see through the omega.

-

They would want an update, they had told Bruce to expect contact but never told him how or where or when and this was obviously it. As they entered the modern arts section he was given an opportunity to slip away, excusing himself to use the washroom, Alfred and Kal occupied with the eager floor attendant. He went quickly, keeping his head down, hoping that this would go smoothly. Things rarely went anything but smoothly with the League but there was always a chance that something would happen.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the click of the lock and he turned to find himself staring at the man. Bruce set his jaw at the words and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to give himself an air of confidence that he didn’t quite feel. One couldn’t just go against the League willy-nilly and he had to be smart about his reply, his stance, even his poise needed to be perfect, far more than what was required out in public as a simple omega. 

“It’s only been three hours.” Bruce clipped out, “I’m gather intel for The Great One before action is taken.”

Not necessarily a lie but not exactly the truth either and Bruce made sure that every inch of himself was in the role entirely. It had to be flawless.

Before the assassin could reply, Bruce heard voices and his arms dropped as he took a step towards the man, “Alfred… Alfred is coming, you have to unlock the door, he will not be able to react well to you being here.” He had to think quickly, there was no way that it would be acceptable for Bruce to be in a locked washroom with a beta, there was only one thing to do, “Hit me.” Alfred tried to get into the washroom and shouted in alarm when he found the door locked, “ _Hit me!_ ” Bruce hissed out, lunging at the man and reaching for the lock as he cried out in mock fear for his body guard, forcing the beta to react.

-

“You’ve had your three hours. You will only have three more.” Mazone warned without sympathy. The League were on a strict deadline, and while they were built on pillars of patience, they never let an opportunity lip through their fingers.

Then they were off. Mazone was a powerful, disciplined man, and the two punches he sent at Bruce were intentionally clumsy. As if out of thin air, he withdrew a knife and slashed a long cut across Bruce’s chest, from shoulder to hip, its deadly edge just pricking a drop of blood. The performance was as delicate and precise as the works that the museum housed, and it was at that grissly sene that Alfred burst through the door. 

Mazone’s body language instantly shifted, screaming of horror, but his eyes remained calm. Bruce was the only one who’d be able to appreciate the shift. Then he was pushing the omega to the floor, waving his blade wildly as he rushed to the fire exit on the far side of the bathroom.

There was a blur of red and black that pushed by Alfred, almost too fast to be human, but Kal was in the room, chasing after the assassin at an alarming speed, his hands curled into fists, bloody murder dancing on the tip of his tongue, the blue in his eyes bleeding into a vicious red. Like he was a child and couldn’t control himself once more. 

He would have taken off after Mazone, swifter than anything the League could have anticipated, except a soft, strangled cry caught his attention. Just like that, the Kryptonian came back to himself, his thoughts finally crashing together, and he hobbled towards his mate at a pointedly sedate pace, cradling Bruce in his arms. “Bruce, Bruce are you okay?”

He could barely hear himself over his racing pulse.

The museum’s security team just arrived on site. It was a circus.

-

Though Bruce knew intuitively that the hits that landed on him were pulled, they were forceful enough to pain him and he grunted as he staggered back. He’d been expecting fists but the knife was a shock and his yelp as it scratched over his skin was authentic. The League assassin was, in a word, masterful, and the change in his behaviour as Alfred barged in was award-winning.

“Hel-…” the cry for help was cut off as he got shoved down, his head knocking against the hard floor, momentarily disorienting him to the scene but it was a scent that grounded him enough to call out. 

“K-Kal!” Bruce choked out, tears filling his eyes as his head started to throb, he had to stop the alpha from chasing the beta, if Kal exited the museum he was sure that the League would find a way to execute their plan without him. He had to save his alpha and, thankfully, crying out for him was all it took to have him returning and scooping Bruce up into his arms gently. He was almost sure that he’d be forgiven for the slip in protocol, not much anyone could be expected to remember with a concussion, right? He had to be careful now, though, and switched back to formalities, “Alpha… Alpha, I’m…” he winced as the blood seeped very slowly through his shirt, “My… my head, he… he had a knife…” 

Bruce babbled as security and the medical team crowded the area, clinging to Kal almost desperately. If there was anything to be said about a silver-lining, Bruce was exceedingly lucky to be pressed in so close to his alpha when there was nothing that could be done about it. The scent of him, up close, was mouth-watering and had a strangely calming effect on Bruce that the medics were grateful for as they tended to the omega’s wounds as best they could with him in the alpha’s lap.

-

Kal didn’t _growl._  Rao, no, it was just… It was jut a very close thing.

He would be embarrassed about it later and probably send a personalized thank you note to the EMTs that had responded on the scene. He was in public for crying out loud, but in that moment, all he could think about was Bruce’s well-being. A steady thrumming beat filled his thoughts, and he had almost dismissed it as background noise. Earth with her yellow sun always seemed so _loud._  It took Kal a moment to recognize it as his mate’s pulse. From then on, he just couldn’t forget it.

He offered the medics a terse thanks when they pulled away, turning so he could look Bruce on fully. For a moment, Bruce’s skin faded in and out, and Kl inwardly cursed. He’d thought he’d learned to control the new forms of sight this planet had given him, but apparently shot nerves could still faze him.

“Are you okay?” He repeated softly once they were alone, but the look on his face said that he couldn’t be convinced that Bruce was okay enough. Logically, he knew Bruce’s injuries were minor. The only reason he was being given so much consideration because he was possibly the planet’s most famous omega at the moment, and certainly their pictures would be all over the news soon enough if they weren’t already.

-

Once the medics had determined that Bruce’s injuries weren’t life-threatening - or, rather, _less_ life-threatening than the look and the _growl_ that Kal gave _them_ when they tried to assess the omega - they allowed the alpha to bring his omega to the quiet first-aid room in the museum basement, next to the archives. There, Bruce would be allowed to rest for a while before being taken to the hospital for a scan of his head to make sure there were no cracked bones or unseen head trauma.

The cut across his chest stung and his head throbbed, though the painkillers the medics allowed Bruce to take were helping a bit and he smiled up lightly at Kal, hoping to reassure him. “Yes… it’s nothing really, I’m sorry I panicked but…” Bruce reached out a hand towards Kal, knowing they were safe in the room for a little while at least, “Thank you…” he murmured quietly, wanting to say so much more but not being able to. 

The door to the room was open just an inch, for propriety more than anything, and Alfred stood guard, arms crossed over his chest, a vicious scowl on his face. He had recognized the League assassin and he was decidedly not pleased with how the man had handled the situation. There were far less violent ways to have dealt with it and he was going to have a word with the League as soon as he was able to. He knew how important the mission was, to show the world that an omega could become powerful with an alpha by his side, to show everyone that Bruce could be an equal with Kal, to inspire the human omegas to rise up and demand their rights with Bruce at the helm of the peaceful uprising. The lie the League had fed him was elegant in its simplicity and had coerced the beta into helping them with a far more nefarious plan, all the while being none the wiser.

-

Kal had carried Bruce down to their private room, and he seemed even less likely to let go of him than he had been then. It was comfortable, and it _soothed_  something within him to have the omega close, to keep him held down. He would have been unbearable without his new talents. He’d already been able to scan Bruce, and could tell there was nothing wrong with him that a warm bed couldn’t fix.

“It’s no problem, I was just… Worried.” Kal finished. It was rather underwhelming. He knew it was naive to assume that the entire planet would be in support of their union, but he couldn’t imagine that anyone would be so brazen. He brought Bruce’s hand to his lip, kissing the back of his knuckles to hide his unease.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. Let’s take you somewhere less.” He wrinkled his nose. “Dusty.”

The museum staff would have like to keep everything under wraps. They’d be getting enough bad press as it was, but they, like Kal and Bruce, had no idea how much worse things were going to get.

The Kryptonian Primary Guard had arrived on scene.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Clark get to know each other even more eating pizza, alone, in an overly-guarded hotel room the night before the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RP written by sonxfkrypton and doyoubleedxyouwill on tumblr <3

“ _There, do you see Kal-El?_ ”

Kal hadn’t wanted to see, but with the human technology filling the security room of the Kryptonian Embassy, he was forced to admit his error. On the museum camera files, his disappearance was as clear as day. In under a second he’d crossed the room to reach the scene of the attack. Witness statements could be discouraged or debased. If the Kryptonian Primary Guard hadn’t confiscated this footage for their own investigation, it would have been a problem. With General Zod at its helm, such problems had a way of disappearing.

“ _I’m sorry General. I’ll be more careful_ ,” he said solemnly, far more at east in his native Kryptonian, but his expression was tired. His expression remained impassive, but his father’s friend could see through his facade. With a comforting hand, he squeezed Kal’s shoulder.

“ _Your compassion is one of your greatest strengths, just like your father._ ” He said, sounding almost fond. “ _But do not use it as an excuse for recklessness._ ”

Kal nodded stiffly, feeling every inch a spoiled child, but he couldn’t help the relief that followed his shame. It had been unanimously decided that earth would react badly should they learn the full effects of their atmosphere on Kryptonian physiology. For everyone concerned, their secrecy was a form of protection.

“ _Thank you.. If it is acceptable, may I be dismissed? Following the attack, my mate is still recovering._ ” He asked, softly. 

-

General Zod gave a curt nod as he turned away, his hand moving from Kal’s shoulder to the control panel, turning off the screens to keep his frustrated expression from the other’s view. Though he knew that Kal’s fondness for the human omega increased the outrage that would come at the alpha’s death, it didn’t sit well with him. Kal _knew_ how dangerous this was. He knew and he _still_ cared. Compassion wasn’t a strength for men like Zod, he couldn’t be weakened by such luxuries when he had all of Krypton to think of. He couldn’t afford compassion even for his best friend’s son. 

Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. 

_“Stay vigilant, Kal-El, I have a feeling that whoever is behind the attack is not yet finished…”_ Zod turned back to Kal with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes,  _“I will make sure to go over the security for the ceremony with the humans to increase the safety for everyone involved.”_

He would go over it alright, make sure the small hole in the human’s side of the plan was still there so they would be able to take out the alpha once the vows were said. A necessary evil, but when the fate of an entire race of people rested on your shoulders, evil was certainly a relative term. 

-

“ _I will heed your warning. Good day, General.”_

Kal was always under the belief that he and General Zod held more similar beliefs than he did with anyone else. The humans were a risk, but one they had to take for the good of Krypton, and that meant putting their best effort behind everything. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but nothing about Krypton’s situation was ideal. They had to believe there was something about the humans that was good. 

Kal always chose to have hope.

Nothing short of a summons from the Kryptonian Primary Guard had been enough to tear him away from his mate. Now, all Kal could think about was getting back to his omega. 

Following the attack, Bruce had been moved to a hotel, patrolled by both the FBI and members of the Primary Guard. It was impressive in its opulence, used to housing celebrities and dignitaries alike. It might have been a move made for security, but the humans were going out of their way to keep the pair comfortable.

Kal knocked on the door of the penthouse suite, but he’d left his formal wear at home. Instead, he was in a pair of human slacks and a long-sleeved button down shirt. The fabric felt too light n his skin and tight around the shoulders, and he doubted it would defend him against a plasma blaster, but he thought it made him look more human. Maybe Bruce would appreciate that.

-

For only the second time in his life, Bruce was allowed an extended amount of time to be alone. It was a definite luxury and one that he took full advantage of by laying in the king-sized bed and trying not to worry about Kal. A real playboy, that Bruce Wayne.

It seemed like hours had passed before there was a knock at the door and Bruce rose quickly, one arm crossing over his chest to hold his bandages in place, making his way to the door. With the number of FBI and Kryptonian guards in the building, he didn’t think twice about pulling the door open without looking at the security feed and he smiled instantly when he was gifted by Kal’s presence. “Ks-…” the  smile faltered as he realized someone might be in the hall, “Alpha Kal… please, come in….” Bruce’s bow was a little less deep than usual on account of his injuries and he blushed lightly at his own loose t-shirt and sweatpants. His garb was a massive step down from Kal’s crisp slacks and button-down shirt but it was all he’d been given.

As soon as Kal was in the room and the door shut and locked, Bruce relaxed a little, leaning back against the door with a sigh, voice hesitant though he knew they were safe, “Are you… did you get in trouble? They seemed… angry with you…” the guards expressions were undeniably sour and had made Bruce anxious for his mate.

-

His servitude looked like a physical weight on Bruce’s shoulders, and Kal watched with fascination as he shrugged it off. He reached out, squeezing the other man’s arm with a small smile, and offered playfully, “Growling is unwelcome in any culture. Who knew?”

It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was good enough. Kal was the most convincing when he was lying for the sake of other people’s safety, and the less Bruce knew about Kryptonians’ abilities, the better. They headed into the suit, and Kal looked around without embarrassment, taking in the new setting with unabashed curiosity before his attention inevitably refocused on his mate. Bruce had a way of holding it the longest. Somewhere between one step and the next, he stepped into Bruce’s space, until their sides brushed with every step they took.

“Oh! Before I forget. Again.”

He held out another holovid. “I got something for you. You said you liked.. Myths, legends. I found a copy of - Nightwing and Flamebird. It’s our, it’s Krypton’s most famous myth. There’s a lot of debate about how much is based in fact. They’re closely tied to our last Great War. This is, it’s just the abridged version. They use it for teaching English here, and I’ve been looking everywhere for a proper version that isn’t in Kryptonian, but I thought.”

He was babbling. This was awful. Kal shrugged with monumental effort, and said, “I thought you’d enjoy reading it while you recuperated.”

-

Bruce hadn’t realized how much he had been missing Kal’s voice, his touch, his very presence until he had it back. It felt like he was whole again and he smiled brightly at the joke, his expression mischievously exasperated that Kal wouldn’t have been aware of such a thing, playing along with the alpha’s game.

There were things that he wanted to say but he couldn’t quite muster the courage just yet and when Kal stepped into him, Bruce forgot all of it in favour of savouring the warmth of the body next to him, remembering how good and right it had felt to be in the alpha’s arms, wishing he could have it again. He was about to ask if Kal was hungry when the Kryptonian stopped and brought out his surprise, causing Bruce’s eyes to widen.

“Oh!” the omega took full advantage of the proffered holovid, using both hands, one on top and one below Kal’s hand, to gently slide it out of his palm, maximizing the skin on skin contact. Kal was… rambling a bit and it was the most endearing thing that Bruce had ever seen. He stood, transfixed, a goofy sort of smile on his face as Kal shrugged emphatically with an embarrassed sort of look.

It was too much.

Before he could overthink it, Bruce stepped forward, placing one hand on Kal’s shoulder to help balance himself as he pushed up onto the balls of his feet so he could press a soft kiss to the alpha’s cheek.

-

Kal startled in genuine shock, and he brought his hand up to touch the spot Bruce had kissed. Bruce had never been the one to instigate contact. He could still feel the brush of his lips against his skin, barely enough pressure to do more than caress. Suddenly, all those hours in their Hall of Records were worth it and then some.

“I hope that means you liked it,” he said aiming for teasing, but he worried his lower lip in anticipation. His hand found Bruce’s again, keeping the omega in place in case he had any hopes of moving away. Bruce was so much brighter like this, he came alive when it was just the two of them, and in that moment, Kal thought that everything was going to be okay. 

“Some day, I’m going to show you Krypton. I think you’d like it there,” he said honestly. He would have made the offer with whoever he’d been betrothed to, but he thought Bruce would appreciate it more than anyone else. “You have a standing dinner invitation at my parents’, for whenever you’re in the galaxy.”

-

Bruce giggled quietly, gaze dropping as he blushed. His eyes moved to Kal’s hand on his own, holding him in place but not in a possessive, controlling sort of way, and he looked up when his alpha spoke again. 

The man was so open, even more open than with other people around, and Bruce felt a wave of trust wrap around him like a thick, comforting blanket. Any alpha that offered a standing invitation to his parent’s house was certainly not a normal, human, egotistical alpha. 

There had been many times since his parents’ death that Bruce had wished they were still alive. Times when he was scared or lonely or confused. This time was different. He was scared, yes, confused about his next steps, of course, but he certainly wasn’t lonely. “My parents would have liked you, Kal…” he said quietly, giving the alpha’s hand a light squeeze, “I can’t wait to meet yours… and to see more of Krypton and to read this…” he held up the holovid a bit higher and smiled with a small sigh, going against protocols and suggesting their next activity, “Do you want to order some food maybe? We could eat and talk…”

-

“I’m sorry I never got to meet them.” Kal said sincerely, drawing the omega in like he couldn’t help himself. Concern was etched across his features, and he leaned in, stroking down Bruce’s cheek. He just wanted to make him feel better. Barely an inch of height separated them, and it would be so easy now to just lean in and… Kal just couldn’t be sure that Bruce wanted him and wasn’t just following protocol.

Kal cleared his throat when he pulled away, and offered the other man a wry grin. “You know, that’s a great idea.”

Which was how they found themselves in front of the television, sitting on the floor with an extra large pizza on one side of them and their drinks on the other. Most of it and the garlic bread that had come with it was already gone, a documentary on the Ming Dynasty playing in the background. If Kal was being honest, he wasn’t giving it the attention it deserved. It was far more interesting to focus on the omega tucked against his side, and the way his eyes shined when he laughed.

“… You just don’t need that many! I’d rather walk around bare then have to deal with them. Just you wait.” Kal threatened, fondly exasperated as he gestured hopelessly to his shirt and it’s very many buttons. He’d removed the shirt, leaving it hanging on the back of a chair and as sitting in a white cotton tank top and his slacks. There was tomato sauce on his chin.

A comfortable silence settled between them, and everything felt like it was finally falling into place. Kal let himself enjoy it, head falling back as he closed his eyes.

“Were you nervous?” He asked at length, almost too softly to hear. “When they asked you to do this?”

-

When Kal pulled him closer, Bruce moved easily, eyes moving over the alpha’s face as he let out a soft breath and leaned into his touch. They were so close, so close, that it would really only take a little tilt of his head to… and just like that the opportunity was gone. All Bruce could do was return the smile and nod as he went to find the phone book.

“Oh my god…” Bruce snorted a laugh and covered his face in embarrassment for Kal’s antics, turning in against the alpha’s shoulder with a groan, his entire body shaking with delight as he tried not to laugh too much. With a big sigh, he let his hands drop to his lap, keeping his head against Kal’s shoulder as the narrator of the show spoke about Shen Zhou, Tang Yin, Wen Zhengming, Qiu Ying, the “Four Masters of The Ming Dynasty”.

Kal’s question drew his attention up and he was momentarily distracted by the tomato sauce on the alpha’s chin. “Yes,” he answered, just as quietly, hand reaching out to wipe the sauce away gently, licking it off his finger with a soft sigh, “It’s…” Bruce hesitated before abandoning all of his misgivings to the moment, “Our training, it teaches you to expect this sort of thing, well, not _this_ sort of thing, but… marriage and… but it’s stressful when you don’t know who you’ll be with, how they’ll be… some human alphas are…. not really… well, they’re not like you at all and I’m glad I was chosen… uhm, were you? Nervous, I mean? When they asked you?"

-

Kal startled, the feel of Bruce’s fingers on his skin enough to silence him, just as well as the almost coquettish way Bruce’s fingers disappeared behind his tongue. A question was poised on his lips, but it never got the chance to leave, before the alpha ducked his head, willing away the dark flush that crept across his cheeks. If only it could have stopped at that.

“I don’t like your traditions, your training, your politics. I don’t like any of it,” Kal proclaimed, far more heatedly than he intended, his eyes narrowed into slits and threatening to flash crimson. He’d said far worse on the anonymous and frequently anti-Council publication that was illegally passed from holovid through holovid among the more liberal members of Krypton’s society. If his parents ever found out, they might actually disown him, Kal thought, and really, up until then, his worse crime had been _borrowing_  his father’s cloning device. When no one was looking. Well, he’d let his column go unanswered ever since he was taken to Earth. Hopefully the other writers didn’t think he was arrested. Or dead.

Kal forced a smile, apologetically pulling his mate closer and nuzzling into him. In a softer, almost chagrined tone, he added, “And if I ever give you trouble, you can tel one of the High Commanders at the embassy that I said that, and I guarantee you they’ll yell at me for it.”

It was dangerous to be so outspoken, but from what he saw, Kal was willing to take a risk on Bruce. No one would believe an omega anyway, but more importantly, far more importantly, he wanted to trust Bruce.

“I was terrified.” He confessed, in the same tone. “I’ve never… Planned for marriage, or children. I never expected any of this.” Even the wedding they were going to have was being prepared by representatives of their planets. It was a political gesture. It didn’t actually have anything to do with Kal or Bruce. 

-

Kal had given Bruce some power. It wasn’t much, he probably wouldn’t be believed if he told anyone what the alpha thought of humanity, but it was _something_. Something was always better than nothing and Bruce’s heart warmed at the significance of the gift as he placed his hand gently over Kal’s chest as a silent thank you.

“I don’t either,” he agreed with a whisper, scared to speak it too loudly in case he was overheard, “And I will.” he added the last with a grin and a little poke to Kal’s ribs as he nuzzled in closer against him.

The confession of being terrified was surprising but very understandable. “Everyone’s expectations are very high…” Bruce mumbled quietly, his thumb moving in a small circle that was half over Kal’s tank top and half on his warm skin, “Being… used as a.. as a puppet for politics is very dehumanizing.. dekryptonizing?” he smiled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood just a touch without derailing it completely, “What we want, you and me, is.. unimportant but to me, that makes it the most important thing… humans and kryptonians have all these… _big plans_ that can, that _will_ affect everything, _change_ everything, and yet not all humans agree on what those plans should be and it’s probably not a stretch to say that krypton doesn’t have a completely united front either…” he sighed and shook his head, “We need to be doubly strong to make sure that we’re… doing what _we_ want… I’m… Kal? I feel really…. I feel safe with you, like we could really make this work between us without all the other layers to worry about… I want to show that another way is possible.. human omegas… they look up to me? It’s… unnerving but I’m… I feel obligated to try and help them, to show them that our way isn’t the only way and that we have… rights…. choices…..” his voice petered out as he turned his head into Kal’s chest, fingers wrapping around his tank top to ground himself as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. The League was ruthless in their training, gave no quarter to alphas on any level what so ever and Bruce hadn’t had anyone to talk to about his true wishes, not even Alfred, his most trusted friend, the beta made Bruce’s throat close up, making speech impossible. But with Kal… with Kal, Bruce felt freedom he hadn’t felt before, room to breathe and think and learn.

-

Kal’s arms wound around Bruce’s waist, tucking him in under his chin so he could rest his cheek against his soft curls, always wary of his injuries. It was so easy to cradle him in his arms, now even more so. What a sight they made, covered in crumbs an out of their formal garb, but with Bruce it felt right. Kal had found someone who he didn’t have to put on airs for, but more than that, he found someone he wanted to open up to. He wanted Bruce to know who he really was.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re someone that human omegas would aspire to be.” Kal murmured, carefully running a hand down Bruce’s arm, trying to soothe him. It wasn’t a responsibility he was familiar with. On Krypton, he had intentionally shunned a life in the limelight. While his mother took to the High Council, putting herself on the line as a face of justice and change, he had chosen to let his work speak for him, from the shadows. He’d never had reason to, before. 

The union with Earth was giving him the opportunity to be something he never had been. An example. If not fo Earth’s sake, then for his mate’s. Kal couldn’t say if he was ready.

“I want this to work. If we can make a difference together, I think we should try. If my child is an omega, I don’t want them to live in fear.” Kal said honestly. He hesitated, before almost shyly asking, “Are you good with children?”

-

Bruce sighed as Kal held him and comforted him. He wasn’t used to such treatment and ti was something he could see himself getting used to quite easily. Omegas were taught to give comfort and not expect it, so to be given it freely was a precious gift indeed.

He settled even further when Kal said he wanted them to work, wanted a better world for his child, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the final question. “Yes, very much so…” another small sigh as he remembered his time volunteering at the nursery at the hospital and then later on at the orphanage, “Children are… wonderful… a bit… scary maybe… when they’re your own? I know…” Bruce rushed to qualify the sentiment, not wanting Kal to get the wrong idea, “I know we’re not supposed to say that but it’s.. it’s scary… pregnancy.. birthing… it’s…. it can be terrifying especially if something goes wro-… I mean, I do, I love children but it’s… I want them… it’s just…” He had pushed himself up at this point, hand still on Kal’s chest as he stared at the alpha with an imploring expression, begging for understanding.

-

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” Kal said, his expression crumbling because this might be the moment that all of it went south. He pulled back just enough that he could see the other man’s face, before carefully running his fingers down the curve of his cheek. The entire purpose of Krypton’s venture to Earth had been to save their populace. He couldn’t risk that, not even fr Bruce.

“We’ll have the best care available.” Kal tried, but it didn’t feel like enough, and he leaned in, until their foreheads touched. “No matter what, you won’t be alone.”

Closing his eyes as Kal leaned in to him, Bruce swallowed thickly, regretting his choice of words and scrambling to try and think of what to say to clarify his thoughts. “I know…” he murmured, hand moving to rest lightly on Kal’s neck so that his thumb could smooth over the alpha’s jaw, “Please don’t misunderstand me… I _want_ kids.. I… I want kids with _you_  I just want to be honest about… my feelings…” there was a bit of fear in his belly about that honesty, omegas were meant to be accommodating and open down for whatever it was their alpha wanted. 

His fingers pressed lightly against Kal’s neck, just next to his spine, wanting to reassure him with something other than simple words. There were so many other things he wanted to do for the alpha, forbidden things, and it was increasingly harder for Bruce to fight the urges back. A small massage was one thing, but turning his head just so, sharing air with Kal in an intimate sort of game of give and take was another. So close together he could feel a tingle along his sensitive lips as if they were already kissing each other.

-

“You have every right to be worried. No one is risking as much as you.” Kal insisted, defensive on his mate’s behalf even when Bruce didn’t need his protection. So much so that he didn’t even notice how close they were until it was too late. He could see the individual strands of Bruce’s thick lashes, the tickle of his breath against his lips enough to make him shudder.

Kal pulled away first, embarrassed by what he couldn’t put into words. Heat burned in the pit of his stomach, old instincts and new want urging him to pull Bruce close, to make good on how Bruce was already promised to him. And Rao, he smelled so damn good. Kal leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling, but his grip remained almost too tight around his omega’s shoulders. 

_I shouldn’t have done that._  Kal wanted to say. _I’m sorry._  But what he was sorry for was hard to face. He wasn’t sure Bruce would tell him to stop if he started. Yet something had shifted between them, and Kal didn’t think they could go back. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“I should probably…” He started, reluctantly pulling away, only to wince as pins and needles prickled along his stiffened thighs.

-

When Kal moved away it would have felt like a slap of rejection were it not for the very obvious change in the alpha’s scent. The desire in it was thick, heady, and as Bruce tucked his head down onto Kal’s shoulder, his own body reacted with a shiver as a wave of yearning moved through him, pooling low in his belly. He let out a soft breath as he shifted in the alpha’s tight grip, ready to settle down to watch the rest of the show as a distraction. 

It hadn’t been Kal’s plan, however and as the alpha pulled away again, Bruce sat back with a small frown that turned to concern when he caught the grimace on the other’s face. “Wait…” he blurted out as he grabbed Kal’s arm, startling himself with his own audacity, “Please…. we’ve been sitting for a long time, you… you must be stiff, please let me give you a massage? It’s.. the least I can do for you…” Bruce pushed himself up, still holding Kal’s arm so he could tug gently at him with a smile, “Come on… lay on the couch for me…."

-

“I…” He should have asked if Bruce was sure, if it was just instincts and the need to please, if they ought to think this through, but Kal didn’t want to. Bruce had offered, and he was tired of second-guessing himself. Especially when Bruce smiled at him like that. Bruce wanted him to stay.

“Okay. Yeah, that sounds good. Great.”

He had half a mind to drag Bruce down with him as he flopped onto the couch, in as much as Kal thought he was allowed to flop when he could apparently punch a hole in the wall. He rolled onto his front, pillowing his head in his arms. “I didn’t know you knew how to do this.”

-

Tension released in Bruce as Kal agreed and he let out a small breath as his alpha arranged himself on the couch. He started as he always did, a gentle hand on the closest shoulder, starting contact in a neutral place so Kal wouldn’t be spooked by a random, unexpected touch. With a little hum, his free hand rested over the one already on his alpha and smoothed over the span of his broad shoulders, thumbs starting to gently press into firm muscle. 

“I know how to do a lot of things…” Bruce mused quietly as he pressed the palms of his hands down and moved them over Kal’s back in a smooth motion, “I can give you an incomplete list of everything, if you want…” the offer was sincere as his hands moved lower, starting their movement right above Kal’s ass, digging in deeper and deeper with each pass until he was pushing up the tank top to work directly on the alpha’s skin.

-

“I’d rather you surprise me,” Kal teased, lips quirking into a lopsided grin. If Bruce wanted to play, he’d be more than happy to go toe to toe, and it never occurred to him that the omega could have been serious about that, honestly. Then Bruce pushed down with just the right amount of pressure, and Kal’s mouth fell open in a startled, soundless gasp.

A ripple of tension curled through his nerves, before he slumped bonelessly against the cushions, eyes falling shut with an appreciative groan.

“Uh.” He started, and it was almost too much effort to speak. Kal tugged his tank top over his head, letting it fall carelessly to the floor and just narrowly missing the pizza box. he thought he was helping, he really did. “Can you do that again…? Please.”

-

“Okay…” Bruce breathed out as perched on the edge of the couch cushions and leaned down onto his hands for added weight, quickly shifting himself a bit more to one side as the action pulled at the cut on his chest. It still allowed him to enjoy the sight of Kal’s muscles tensing up and then releasing and the groan that accompanied the release was unbelievably satisfying, leaving him wanting to hear more. 

He slid his hands down, resting one lightly on the curve of Kal’s ass as he waited for him to get the tank top off, indulging himself in an amused smile. The request for another had him chuckling as he gave a little squeeze and nodded, “Course…” he repeated the movement, going a little deeper than before, ignoring the little twinge of pain in his ribs as he did it. When he reached the top of Kal’s back, his hands split apart and Bruce moved up, hooking his knee over the alpha’s thigh so he could reach each shoulder and keep his balance, thumbs pressing in at just the right spots to force stiff muscles to relax. Apparently, the training he’d received from the League of Shadows on pressure points had come in hand not only for self-defence but also the art of massage.

-

A strangled little groan rumbled through Kal’s chest and crawled up his throat with every skillful twist of strong hands. He couldn’t seem to keep his head up, drifting slowly with another tired little sigh, shamelessly vocal as Bruce worked across his tensed back. It was nice like this, with his mate’s hands on him, his scent tickling his nose, the steady beat of his heart ringing in his ears, and Kal let himself drift, thinking about how long it had been since he’d spent the night with someone he’d wanted to stay with.

He only realized he’d fallen asleep when he jolted awake, senses muggy with satisfaction. With almost preternatural awareness, he found his mate behind him, catching his omega by the wrist as he turned, until Bruce was left straddling his hips. With a lazy hand, he followed the line of his partners chest, from his sternum to naval, marveling at the coiled muscle the omega hid behind his anxious demeanor. 

There was so much more to Bruce than what he let people see. Kal hadn’t been lying. He wanted to be surprised.

“Can I stay here?” He asked, with too much hope, even as his brow creased with uncertainty. “I know your traditions…” 

-

Bruce never stopped working at Kal’s back, shoulders, and neck, even when he fell asleep. Kal’s breathing, slow and even, was a steady comfort to the omega and he found himself lulled into a sort of trance, repeating the same motion over his alpha’s back over and over and over again. 

He blinked with Kal jerked underneath him, his hands stilling so he wouldn’t startle him further but it was Bruce who was surprised as the alpha rolled, keeping him on top, straddling his hips. He smiled down at the man, head tilting a little to the side as he licked his lips and pushed forward ever so slightly against the hand on his torso.

“Yes.” the response came almost too quickly and Bruce didn’t want it misinterpreted so he followed it quickly with a wide smile and a gentle hand over the one on his belly, “I want you to, Kal… we may have obligations to our people but we aren’t duty-bound to traditions that keep us from what we… what we desire.” He leaned forward, free hand resting by Kal’s head to keep himself propped up a bit as he squeezed the alpha’s hand again, “I want you to stay…” Bruce repeated earnestly.

-

Bruce took Kal’s breath away. He was warm and flushed, pointedly aware of the distance between them. Kal drove himself mad, wondering what Bruce would say if he asked him to be his, just for one night. Other people had decided the rest of their lives for them, but they could have one moment together that was just them. It was a desperate, hopeful thought, and Kal was worried that he was just romanticizing everything. He knew nothing about this man, except that he wanted more from him. And that he didn’t want to hurt him.

Kal swallowed thickly, leaning up slowly. He kept a hand on Bruce’s cheek, slowly inching closer, waiting for any sign of his comfort before he brushed his lip against the corner of his mate’s mouth.

“Only if you stay with me,” Kal pleaded, lost in the steely gaze of Bruce’s ice blue eyes, so much warmer than their assessing gleam. Nothing had to happen, but he didn’t want to let Bruce go, not after he made him feel like he could belong in this strange, unfamiliar world.

-

Kal was so gentle with him, so cautious that Bruce never felt even an inkling of a desire to pull away as the distance between them shrunk until he was gifted with the softest of kisses. His eyes had fluttered shut for a moment but they opened when Kal spoke, watching him with an open honesty. The request warmed Bruce’s heart and his expression softened even more as he nodded slightly, his hand moving to Kal’s cheek to mirror the alpha’s position. 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else…” he reassured quietly before taking another chance and leaning in, pressing a kiss to Kal’s lips. It was gentle and brief but Bruce lingered there for a moment before kissing him again. This kiss was a bit harder and a bit longer, filled with promises and apologies, and the omega sighed into Kal’s mouth as he shifted up a little higher to get more leverage to deepen the kiss further. 

The alpha tasted so good Bruce never wanted to stop. He wanted the trust between them to solidify into something as tangible as their bodies and he was willing to do what it would take to get them there. It was something of a gamble, Bruce knew, there was still so much about Kal that he didn’t know, but their chemistry together _had_ to mean something, didn’t it? The fact that Kal was the exact opposite of a self-centred human alpha had to mean something. Didn’t it? Kal understood that the way humanity ordered things was wrong, that another way was possible because he _had lived it_. That _meant_ something.

Didn’t it?

-

The kiss was tender and chaste, but filled with so much heat that it let his toes curling against the cushions. There was a sweetness that came with the novelty, the first whisper of something that could grow into passion. Kal traced his fingers across the line of his mate’s jaw, slowly working down his throat before slowly pulling away.

An easy silence fell between them as they cleaned up. Kal was never far, finding every excuse to brush against his betrothed as they put away a cardboard boxes and reset his sofa. It almost felt like playing house, and once they got to bed, Kal sheepishly ducked his head and pulled his shirt back on before settling under the sheets.

“You know… This whole marrying an alien thing, it’s working out a lot better than I thought it would,” he joked with a self-deprecating smile, and he threw back the covers to give Bruce space to slide alongside him.

He realized then that he saw Bruce as someone to protect, not someone who he could rely on. Without meaning to, he’d fallen into the same patterns of thought that made Bruce despise so many human alphas, but Kal didn’t want to think about that now. All he wanted to think about was how well Bruce fit, tucked under his arm as they curled into bed. If this was how he was going to live the rest of his life, Kal could learn to love it.

-

It felt comfortable, simple somehow, the way that Kal and Bruce were able to work together. The silence didn’t feel awkward and it seemed like it was already an uninhibited habit to be close together. It felt nice. 

Bruce was setting the alarm on his phone for their early morning appointments before the ceremony as Kal was getting into bed and the omega’s smile widened at the joke. “It is, isn’t it?” he confirmed with a nod, setting the phone on the bedside table and maneuvering himself in against the alpha carefully, “This is… much better than sleeping alone.” and it really was. The warmth and solidity of Kal’s body at his back made Bruce feel safe in a way he hadn’t felt before. It was on an intuitive level and, despite his desire for independence and equality, he knew that safety was something he would crave now that he’d tasted it. 

As he listened to Kal’s breathing evening out, felt the shift in his body as he fell asleep, Bruce thought long and hard about these new developments. He realized that the safety and protection were not incompatible with his independence, none of them were truly independent. All were bound together somehow, some looser than others, yes, but that interplay was important. As long as he didn’t let himself slip into the usual omega mindset of learned helplessness because of the protection he felt around Kal, things would be fine, and Bruce was sure that he wouldn’t want that sort of vulnerability even with an alpha like Kal. He was sure that _Kal_ wouldn’t want Bruce in that position.

Slowly, so he wouldn’t wake his alpha, Bruce inched out of the bed and headed to the small kitchen in the room. His mouth was unbearably dry and, as he searched for a glass to get some water, he smiled in the darkness, more sure of his path and his choice than he had been before.

-

For the extent of his stay on Earth, Kal had been fortunate enough to never face existence in a single-room motel. Bruce might have had that privilege for the duration of his life. The kitchen was on the other end of the suite, artfully decorated like it belonged on a magazine spread and spacious enough to welcome a five-star chef. It was why the hotel staff had been vaguely insulted when a pizza delivery boy had made his way to their executive suite.

The suite was exactly as they’d left it, but it became all too clear that even the best security on the planet wouldn’t be enough to protect Bruce, especially when that security team was in league with the worst sort of threats. As the omega pattered around the kitchen, a shadow fell over the hall. Mazone only allowed himself to be seen because he wanted to be. He regarded Bruce coolly from the doorway, posture deceptively lax.

“Your time is up, Omega Wayne. The Great One demands his information.” It was important to know what Kal’s place was in Krypton’s hierarchy and the power he wielded over both humans and his fellow aliens. The League hadn’t yet been able to interact with Kryptonians in such close proximity, and all the drivel about Kryptonian views of equality felt like press, but more importantly, they needed to know if Kal could be killed.

-

The voice was unexpected but Bruce only tensed in preparation to fight as he turned quickly to face the beta, not even a thought about running away entering his mind. “Keep your voice down,” he hissed, “There are agents and guards all over the hotel.” It really didn’t need to be said, they both knew that the League knew who was there and how many men were guarding the alpha and the omega, but it bought Bruce a bit of time. Just a few seconds to gather his thoughts and make sure he said exactly what he wanted to say.

Setting the glass down on the counter, Bruce stepped forward. The League of Shadows wouldn’t be interested in teaming up with Kal and the Kryptonian’s to help bring about change in a more diplomatic way. It was impossible in their eyes, no alpha could be trusted to give up their current power even if they were from an alien race without the same hierarchies. The League didn’t even know if the equality that Krypton bragged about was true and that had been part of the omega’s mission.

“Krypton’s claims of equality are accurate, there are individual exceptions, same as here, but legally and societally, omegas and betas are treated as the alphas… Kal-El and his family are highly respected, as is to be expected with a political marriage,” Bruce sighed quietly before continuing his report, “Kal is not only respected but well-liked among his colleagues. He had many friends, friends who are sad to see him leave Krypton though they understand why he is going through with this. These friends would be… will be devastated if something were to happen to him.”

Maybe if he could get the Great One to see that losing Kal would harm rather than help their cause, he would change his mind. In his heart, Bruce didn’t think it would work, but he had to try.

-

Mazone’s expression remained impassive. He was, after all, nothing but a middle man. Even if he’d sympathized with the Kryptonian, he wouldn’t have been able to make a move against their illustrious leader. An alien uprising had been a factor in their plans as well. It would trap the human army between two sharp points, and when all was said and done, the Great One believed he’d be able to out-maneuver all his enemies. Mazone’s part in his grand orchestra of deceit was to report on Bruce’s findings… And on Bruce himself.

“And your objective?” The beta asked coolly. “Will you complete the task?”

-

There was…. nothing. Not even a hint of a possibility of convincing the League to change their plans. Bruce was devastated but he didn’t dare show it. He turned back to the sink, in case his expression betrayed him and started to run the water, testing it to make sure it was cold before filling his glass.

“The objective remains the same.” He replied and took a small drink, eyes locked on the tap where a bit of water gathered and threatened to fall. As the pull of gravity became too strong and the surface tension of the water gave way, sacrificing two beads of water to the sink below, Bruce’s reply came, quiet out of necessity, and composed due to sheer will, “I will kill Kal-El tomorrow.”


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the ceremony, Bruce and Clark have some decisions to make. Some a lot easier than others. This is basically fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chunk of stuff we got written for this series and unfortunately I haven't been able to get in touch with my friend to continue it. I don't want to leave you hanging, so I'm posting this and then I'm going to attempt to write the last chapter (which we had plotted out since the beginning) on my own.
> 
> This, however, is the same as the previous, rp'd between doyoubleedxyouwill and sonxfkrypton on tumblr. The '-' denotes where there's a writer switch. I added a few paragraphs to the end to try and give it a proper ending that will segue into the next bit.
> 
> Hopefully, she'll be in touch soon.

For the first few seconds after waking, Bruce was in heaven. He was in his future-mate’s arms, warm and safe in a comfortable bed, the first hints of daylight filtering through the curtains. 

Then he remembered the League.

He let himself indulge for a few minutes, listening to Kal’s breathing, before he got antsy and had to get up. Quickly and quietly, Bruce ordered breakfast for two and had a shower, changing into a t-shirt and jeans that were just nice enough to be acceptable for their various appointments that day. Though the majority of the ceremony was already planned by professionals and politicians, there were a few things that Bruce and Kal were being given options about. So magnanimous of their respective leaders to allow them to choose their wedding cake.

When breakfast came, Bruce had them leave it on the pillow and headed back into the bedroom to wake Kal. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bruce watched the alpha, his face so handsome and serene as he napped, one arm flung out wide over Bruce’s pillow. “Kal… Kal…” he rested a hand on Kal’s shoulder and gave a little squeeze, “It’s time to get up…”

-

The first few moments of waking on Earth were always so damn loud. Screeching, wailing noises from across the globe rose up in a cacophony of sounds, intent on cracking his head open, and none of the mornings on the farm had been like this. Kal’s face scrunched up in disapproval, but what siphoned through next was so much sweeter. Sunshine and dew, sprigs of wildflower. He turned towards Bruce, slowly collecting himself enough to shut out the pounding in his head as he pressed his face into the omega’s thigh and breathed him in. His other hand slipped around Bruce’s waist, tugging him closer, carelessly so much stronger than any human and he sent Bruce sprawling on top of him.

Kal would remember to feel bad about that when he stopped feeling so smug.

“No?” He tried, the picture of innocence as he wiggled on top of the other man, pressing his cheek into Bruce’s belly, where his shirt had ridden up just enough to expose a sliver of warm skin. 

-

Bruce’s smile grew wider when Kal turned to him, his sleepy expression nothing short of adorable, almost enough to make the omega forget about his orders.. He was about to brush his fingers through the alpha’s hair when he suddenly found himself being pulled over, limbs flailing as he yelped out a surprised laugh. Somehow, he was now being used as a pillow by a stubborn alien and, strangely enough, he didn’t mind much at all. 

He chuckled lightly as he started brushing his fingers over Kal’s scalp, the other hand resting lightly on his shoulder, “We got breakfast here… there’s strawberries and coffee… and we have to be at the bakery at 930…” his tone was indulgent and a little sad. Why couldn’t their days be like this from now on? Why did they have to play these political games when all Bruce wanted was right in front of him. It was a small lie to himself, he knew why but sometimes it was just easier to forget. There would be no way Bruce could leave his fellow omegas out in the cold like that, though, something that the League of Shadows took full advantage over. 

“Don’t you want waffles?” Bruce asked just as innocently as pulled the pillow under his head properly, making himself at home though he was suggesting the opposite. 

-

Kal nuzzled in shamelessly, dropping a kiss to the cut of Bruce’s belly, before blowing a sloppy raspberry onto the same spot. His face was still doing that thing where it looked unapologetically smug. Kal wasn’t doing anything to fix that.

“ _Waffles in bed.”_  Kal said, the English word standing out in a careless blend of lazy Kryptonian. He was mostly talking to Bruce’s belly. International menus from all over Earth and Krypton had been selected for their wedding, and they would picking out a cake from the richest bakeries either planet had to offer, and normally Kal would have jumped at the chance. His sweet tooth had only gotten worse since he’d gone on vacation. Except he couldn’t bring a blanket. Really, what was the point?

-

Bruce hadn’t been expecting the raspberry and he shrieked, wide-eyed, knees jerking up as he laughed loudly before clamping his hands over his mouth so he wouldn’t cause a scene with any guards. “Oh my _god!”_  he giggled out through his fingers as he set his feet against Kal’s hips and started pushing him down, “All I got outta that was waffles… my Kryptonian is really bad right now… ‘ _Hello, my house is Wayne.’_ is pretty much all I know…”

He kept pushing at Kal, using his hands at his shoulders to try and roll him off all thoughts of the League quieted by the fun. It was rare for Bruce to be so comfortable with someone, especially an alpha, so quickly but there was definitely something between them that was unique. It was a shame they wouldn’t have a chance to explore what that uniqueness was.

-

Kal laughed, smile far too bright for far too early in the day, but it was easy to scrounge up when Bruce looked at him like that. He let himself be pushed around, only to sidle up to his mate, tucking a leg between Bruce’s thighs as he went. He pressed against his side, humming into his shoulder bone as he ran a casually possessive hand up the other man’s chest. “Let me teach you.” He said, voice scratchy with sleep, and his eyes were already mostly closed. “Around noon. I’ll teach you Kryptonian, and you can have those waffles you wanted.”

-

Bruce had thought he had won, getting Kal off of him, but the alpha had other plans and he found himself wrapped up in strong limbs, a hand running up his chest in the most tantalizing of ways. He couldn’t help but shiver as he took hold of Kal’s wrist, turning his head to press a kiss to the man’s palm before nuzzling into it gently, a wicked sort of grin pulling at his mouth.

“Noon?” he repeated, slowly shaking his head, “That won’t work, darling…” 

Things happened in quick procession after that. First, Bruce turned his head and kissed Kal. Nothing fancy, a quick peck as a sort of apology before he kicked in a bit of the training that the League had given him. One hip twist paired with a well-placed shove and Kal was tumbling out of bed. Bruce laughed until Kal hit the floor harder than he’d expected - what _had_ he been expecting, really? - and the training kicked in for real as the fear forced him into survival mode. He’d just kicked an _alpha_ off the bed. Kryptonian or not, there were going to be consequences and, as Bruce rolled to the far side of the bed, crouching defensively, his expression worried and apologetic, he would be ready for them even as he stammered out apologies, not daring to get closer in case he needed to run.

-

“Ow.” Kal intoned, rubbing his side. The alpha wasn’t upset, just more bemused than anything. He hadn’t let go of his blanket, but surreptitiously checked the ground. Sometimes it felt like everything on Earth was made out of paper. He could practically feel the concern radiating off of his mate though, and something that smelled too much like fear. It didn’t take much effort to offer him his most winning smile.

“I’m okay. Just hurt my pride, but I hear that grows back.” There was not a Kryptonian-shaped dent on the floor. Kal appreciated that, as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. “So… you mentioned cake?”

All in all, it wasn’t the worst way he’d gotten out of bed.

-

Bruce’s chin dropped as he exhaled a relieved breath and laughed. Kal’s smile was beaming at him and he crawled forward, grabbing the front of the alpha’s shirt to pull him into a hug. “Ya, best cake on two worlds apparently and we get to decide which is the bestest…”

Kal certainly wasn’t making things easy and it only got harder as the day went on.

.......

“Kal, you’ve got…” Bruce motioned to his nose trying to get the alpha to wipe off the cream cheese as the bakers tittered. He finally huffed out a laugh and reached over, “Here, let me….” he scooped the dollop off Kal’s nose with a grin, wishing there were some way to find flowers that were the same colour as the alpha’s eyes, how beautiful they would be in the hall.

In front of them lay four cake samples, two small plates of each flavour for them to sample. The head baker was a little perturbed that they had arrived late, blathering about needing time to make the cake but Alfred had quickly nipped any complaining in the bud, not wanting Kal or Bruce to be any more stressed out than absolutely necessary.

-

Kal could not say he particularly liked Alfred, not when his mate’s guardian had a worrying habit of hovering, like he was trying to measure the distance between Kal and his charge at all times. He did, however, had to admit that the man had his uses. The bakery they found themselves in was overflowing with the most delectable artwork, and Kal was quietly struck by how relieved he was to hear his mother tongue whispered between the banging of pots and pans. He spent the last five minutes describing the menu, and the imports his chefs had brought from Krypton, a little too enthusiastically. His hard-won mask of alpha propriety slipping with every word.

The cooks, for their part, were _horrified._ Never let a scientist describe an artist’s masterpiece.

“… And that’s why they call it, I suppose the English translation is Rainbow Cake. It’s a classic-” Kal finished, only to freeze as Bruce caught the dab of cream cheese. He laughed as he wiped his nose, ducking his head to hide the way his cheeks pinked.

“My mate knows just how to make an alpha yield,” he said, almost deadpan.

-

Bruce had just put his finger into his mouth to clean off the cream cheese when an uneasy silence from the staff came over the room. He looked up, one eyebrow quirked when it hit him what Kal had said and he paled, eyes darting to Alfred in a silent plea for help.

Alfred stepped into it beautifully, giving a warm laugh as he placed a hand on Kal’s shoulder and shook his head lightly, “Alpha Kal-El,” he started, giving the tiniest of squeezes to the man’s shoulder to remind him of his place, “You certainly do have a wonderful sense of humour, now, I think we should give you two a few minutes to make your choice… everyone? Please follow me to the kitchen.. we can discuss the timeline for the delivery.”

Bruce let out a soft breath as he stared at the piece of cake nearest him and waited until all the delegates and bakers were gone before he looked at Kal apologetically, “I’m.. sorry about that…” he smiled lightly and placed a hand on Kal’s forearm, “Do you prefer the _Colour Cake_?” he tried to say it in Kryptonian but his pronunciation was off just a touch.

Kal was unimpressed by the reaction to his words but he was diplomatic enough to keep his expression neutral until they were alone. He appreciated Bruce's attempt to lighten the mood. Gently correcting his pronunciation, Kal placed his own hand over Bruce's and nodded. "Sorry... I mean that," he started quietly, "I'll watch myself a bit more carefully until things have settled."

"It's okay," Bruce reassured, "Alfred's really good at... fixing things." he wished that Alfred could fix even more than he already was but it was a useless train of thought.

Pulling out his most charming smile, Kal nodded, "That he is and I think the Rainbow Cake will be perfect."

When Alfred came out from the back, he didn't mention the fact that Bruce was too close to Kal. He was just grateful they had made a damn decision, something he could work with to get things moving. They didn't have much time before the ceremony and there was still much to do. Little did he know that the web of conspiracies, plots within plots, was tightening around them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Regret and Regressions (PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520956) by [Writer25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer25/pseuds/Writer25)




End file.
